


Take me apart

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Riding, Size Difference, Smut, Thor is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor had hoped that the noises coming from the apartment above his would have stopped by now. He decides to just go and politely ask the guy to respect the fact that some people don't wish to stay awake until 1am.It turns out that the guy has been having trouble assembling a desk and somehow, Thor ends up offering to do it for him.At least, his new neighbor is more than eager to show him how grateful he is for his help.





	Take me apart

Thor groans when another loud thump comes from the apartment above his. He’d thought that it would have ended by now but half an hour has passed and the noises seem to be getting only louder. He knows that someone moved in the empty apartment on the next floor just yesterday and he'd be much more understanding about the noise, were it not 1am. Judging by the voice coming from upstairs, his new neighbor is a guy and his favorite word is 'fuck' if the last two hours are anything to go by. 

As if on cue, another thump comes, followed by a frustrated 'fuck'. Thor sighs and climbs out of his bed. He'll just go and politely ask the guy to continue with whatever it is that he's doing tomorrow. He puts on some sweats and a t-shirt and then his slippers and grabs his keys before heading upstairs. 

He knocks on the door and glares at it as he waits for it to open. The guy'd better answer soon, Thor's patience has long since worn thin. Maybe he won't be so polite after all, the asshole doesn't seem to respect people's need to sleep why should he-

 _Oh_. 

The door opens and Thor is greeted with a rather... beautiful sight. A thin, tall - probably only a couple of inches shorter than him - man stands before him, wearing black - almost tiny - shorts and a green t-shirt that leaves his belly exposed. Thor feels his gaze being captured by the smooth, creamy skin of the guy's firm flat stomach and lower of his thighs. 

"What?" The guy snaps and Thor winces, realizing that he's been standing there silent and staring for the past few seconds.

"Uh..." He trails off and finally meets the guy's eyes, green and pretty despite the murderous expression on his face, his black hair tied up in a messy bun. "I live in the apartment right under yours."

The guy crosses his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows for Thor to continue. 

Thor averts his gaze for a moment, catching with the corner of his eyes different black pieces on the floor of what seems to be a desk. So, that's the reason why his new neighbor is still awake. Anyway, he should get over with this so he can finally go to sleep. Or at least that's what he is planning to do, but when he finally opens his mouth he seems to have already decided otherwise.

"You're having trouble with this?" He motions behind the guy, to where the wooden pieces lie on the floor. "I can help, if you want. I'm usually quite good with my hands," he says and immediately cringes at his words; _what the fuck?_ He swears he's usually much smoother than that.

The guy lets out an amused chuckle, his glare fainting, as his pink lips curl in a smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" He asks, his voice nothing like the aggressive tone it had in the beginning. Thor just nods and tries to fight the blush that threatens to spread on his cheeks when the guy's eyes rake over his body, anything but subtly, like he's trying to decide if Thor’s worthy of his time, before making an appreciative hum. "Okay, come in, big guy," he says, stepping out of the way to let Thor get in. 

"I'm Thor, by the way," Thor says when he realizes he still hasn't introduced himself. 

What's wrong with him tonight?

"Loki," his new neighbor answers as they make their way to what seems to be the living room. There's a couch and a couple of chairs, but other than that the place is full with boxes, some of them still close. And then, of course, there's the mess on the floor. 

"Want anything to drink? I have beer... and water," Loki says, slightly shrugging.

"Beer is fine," Thor says with a smile, watching as Loki shuffles to the kitchen and comes back with two bottles of beer a few moments later. 

Loki hands him one and settles on the couch, apparently having decided to leave Thor assemble the desk alone. Thor takes a sip of his beer and looks at the instructions and then at the pieces, relieved to find that it's not anything complicated; he'll probably be done with it in fifteen minutes or so. Even though, he's not sure if he'd like to leave so soon, after all.

"So Thor, what do you do?" Loki asks, drawing Thor's attention back to him, his eyes traveling over Loki legs of their own accord before meeting his gaze. 

"I'm an electrician," Thor says carefully, for some reason feeling like he's being judged about everything he says or does; admittedly Loki's intense gaze can be a little intimidating. "What about you?" He asks when Loki doesn't say anything. 

"Studying. Law," he replies and Thor nods and hums, not sure if he's expected to continue the conversation. 

He decides to start working on what he should actually be doing, feeling kind of awkward with Loki's eyes still on him. He does his best to focus on putting together the different pieces, since he did say he could help, and he's even slightly impressed with his quick progress. 

"So, those big arms of yours are not just for show, I see," Loki says, his voice smooth and casual.

Thor startles at the comment, the piece he's holding almost slipping out of his grip, and when he turns to look at Loki he's not surprised to find him smirking. The sight is infuriating as it is arousing. He decides to ignore Loki's words - for lack of a better reaction - but Loki speaks again before he even has time to get back to what he was doing.

"Okay, I'm bored. Let's take a break," he says and Thor can't help but wonder what he is going to get a break from. He nods, anyway. 

"Yeah okay," he agrees, reaching to take a sip of his beer. 

"Come on, I don't bite," Loki says, patting the empty space on the couch next to him. "Well, not unless you ask me to," he adds, apparently more than a little amused seeing Thor failing to give an actual reply. 

Thor shuffles to the couch a bit hesitantly, settling next to Loki but not without leaving some empty space between them. 

"I should thank you for your help," Loki starts and Thor is already shaking his head; there’s no need, he was the one that offered to help, after all. 

"It's okay, you really don't have to-"

Loki ignores him completely. 

"How about dinner tomorrow- Then again, I can't really cook. Well, we could go out, I guess. My treat, of course... _Or_ I could just ride you right here on the couch? Is that something that you'd be interested in, Thor?"

Thor's eyes go wide and he gapes at Loki, his brain short circuiting. "Wh- What?" He feels his cheeks go red, as he catches up with Loki's words. And he'd thought Loki was being straightforward _before_ that. His cock, however, seems to have taken an interest in Loki's idea and is already stirring in his pants. 

"It's endearing, you know, how you seem to be feeling intimated by me when you could literally crush me with those fucking huge arms," Loki says, shuffling a bit closer to him, dangerously so.

Thor is sure that he usually is much better at handling such things than he is right now. He's just not so used to getting hit on by gorgeous guys like Loki and definitely not so _shamelessly_.

"I can tell that your cock is more than a little interested," Loki comments, motioning towards Thor's lap where a very obvious bulge has been formed. "But what about you, big guy?"

There's no way Thor is fucking this up.

"Well, I happen to agree with my cock," he replies and Loki chuckles, right before climbing into his lap, his long legs straddling Thor's thighs.

"Good," Loki breathes out and doesn't waste any time before capturing Thor's lips with his own. Thor immediately kisses him back, his hands settling on Loki's waist, squeezing his sides and enjoying the soft skin beneath his palms. He gasps when Loki bites hard on his bottom lip and opens his mouth, welcoming Loki's tongue inside.

Loki moans into the kiss and rolls his hips, grinding down against Thor's cock that is now fully hard and leaking. Thor lets his hands travel lower on Loki's spread thighs that he has been _aching_ to touch since he first landed his eyes on them. 

They kiss and kiss until Thor has to pull away to catch his breath when Loki slips a hand between them and grabs his cock through his sweats. Thor lets his head fall back against the couch and moans lowly when Loki squeezes him, slightly stroking him and rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"Fuck," Loki sighs, sounding delighted as he cups Thor's dick more firmly in his palm. "I was hoping your cock would be as big as the rest of you," he croons, his voice low and thick with arousal. "But this feels even fucking better. I can't wait to have it inside me."

Thor rocks his hips up against Loki's hand instinctively just from hearing those words, a whimper leaving his mouth at the thought of being inside Loki, his dick leaking more precum in his sweats.

Loki chuckles, a mischievous glint in his green dark eyes, as he leans closer. "Yeah? You'd like that, big guy?" He asks, dragging his tongue over Thor's jaw and lips, before biting playfully at his cheek. 

"Loki, fuck, come on," Thor pants, trying to rut against Loki's palm, gripping Loki's thigh and pulling him closer, wanting- _needing_ to feel his ass against his cock.

"Oh, someone's impatient, huh?" Loki coos teasingly and removes his hand from his dick, making Thor whine at the loss of friction. Then Loki's climbing off his lap and before Thor can complain Loki starts taking his clothes off. 

Thor can do nothing but stare as more and more milky smooth skin is being revealed, pink perky nipples and sharp hipbones, a perfect round ass coming in view as Loki turns around, bending down to take his shorts off, determined apparently to give Thor a show that he more than enjoys watching. 

He groans when he sees Loki's little hole, imagining how tight it'll be around his cock, how it'll have to get stretched open to accommodate him. 

Loki reaches to one of the open boxes and grabs a condom before finally returning to him, fully naked, his pink pretty cock hard against his stomach. 

"You like what you see, big guy?" Loki asks as if Thor hasn't been gaping at him for the last few seconds. The smug grin at Loki's face makes it obvious that he knows the answer very well. Thor nods and replies, anyway.

"You're gorgeous," he rasps and Loki's grin gets even wider. He settles back into his lap, sighing as his dick rubs against Thor's clothed stomach.

"Now, let's see if you're as good with your hands as you said," Loki says and smirks, before grabbing his wrist, bringing Thor's hand closer to his face. Thor feels his cheeks flush a bit under Loki's heated gaze but he can't bring himself to look away. He watches as Loki opens his mouth and licks from the base of his palm up to the tip of his fingers, before easing two digits into his mouth. 

Loki sucks on them and hollows his cheeks around them, his tongue dancing all over them, making them wet with saliva. When he deems them ready he pulls his hand out from his mouth, guiding it behind him. "Get to work, I'm gonna need some prep in order to take that thick cock of yours inside me," Loki says and Thor is quick to oblige.

Loki arches his back, exposing his hole better to Thor, sighing in pleasure when Thor circles his rim, rubbing it with the wet tips of his fingers. He slowly eases the two digits in, pushing slowly deeper and deeper, twisting his wrist and feeling how Loki's hole starts loosening up in order to take his thick fingers inside.

A beautiful moan escapes Loki when the fingers are inside him until the second knuckle and Thor starts pumping them in and out, his pace slow and steady at first, and then growing faster as Loki demands more and more. 

Loki's still tight around his fingers, but they slide easier in and out of his hole, his body eventually getting used to the intrusion. It's not long before Loki starts rocking his hips as well, the fingers soon stopping feeling enough.

"I'm ready, come on. I want your cock," Loki says, breathlessly, and Thor nods and removes his fingers, feeling more than eager to be inside him.

Loki grabs the hem of Thor's t-shirt and pulls it over his head, taking a few moments to run his hands greedily over his biceps and chest and Thor can't help but shiver under his touch. 

"Fuck, you're so big," Loki moans and attacks his lips, capturing his mouth in a rough hungry kiss, while Loki's hands keep roaming over his body. Eventually they pull away and Loki quickly reaches for the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Oh? No underwear, Thor?" He chuckles, his tone both teasing and pleased. 

Thor had forgotten about that and he feels his face heat up a little. _Again_. "I wasn't supposed to stay," he mumbles and lifts his hips when Loki pulls the sweats down to his knees. 

" _Ahh_ , did you come here to complain about the noise, Thor?" He asks, a dangerous smirk forming on his lips. "What changed your mind, big guy? Could it have been me?" He says innocently as he rolls the condom on Thor's cock, laughing when Thor just nods. It's not like he has anything to hide now, Thor guesses, but it still makes his face flush even more. 

Loki looks delighted at his reaction and leans in to peck his lips. "You know, I might keep you, after all," he says, smiling, and Thor finds himself smiling back. He's not sure what exactly Loki means with that but it sounds like a great idea to him. 

Loki finally sits up, steadying himself on his knees and Thor grabs his cock and lines it up with Loki's opening to help him as he lowers himself down. The thick head nudges Loki's rim and for a few seconds Thor thinks it won't fit as he feels how tight Loki's entrance is against the tip of his cock, not even allowing him to slip in.

"Fuck, that's bigger than it looks, huh?" Loki says and chuckles, already a bit breathless, rolling his ass around the head.

"Maybe I could finger you a bit more," Thor suggests despite wanting nothing more than to just thrust in and feel the tight grip of Loki's walls around his hard cock. Still, he doesn't wish to hurt Loki so he holds back. 

Loki smiles at him and shakes his head, cupping his face with a gentle hand and leaning in to kiss his mouth. "You're a sweetheart, hm," Loki murmurs against his lips, the words and the fond tone sending warmth bloom in Thor's chest. "I got it, don't worry."

Thor nods, choosing to trust Loki’s words, and then groans as Loki starts to push himself down, forcing the head of his cock to finally slip inside. 

"Fuck... that's it," Loki moans and lowers himself more, allowing inch after inch to slide into his body. 

Thor tries to take deep breaths as his cock is being buried all the way inside Loki, feeling overwhelmed by the tight heat around him. Loki kisses him once he has stopped moving, sitting in his lap and slowly starting to roll his hips, swallowing the low grunts that escape Thor. 

Thor cups Loki's round cheeks, his ass fitting perfectly in his big hands, and spreads them apart, pulling Loki down to his cock, like he wants to go deeper despite being buried to the hilt inside him. Loki grips his shoulder with one hand while the other goes to his head, threading his fingers through his blonde hair, and starts lifting himself up before sliding back down. Loki's movements are slow and deliberate allowing Thor to feel how his tight ring of muscle clings around his cock as he moves up and down, every move managing to steal his breath away. 

Eventually, Loki starts picking up his pace, eliciting more and more moans from both of them as he goes up and then slams back down, forcing Thor's dick deep inside him. Thor uses his hold on Loki's ass to help his movements, pulling him up and down easily, enjoying how little effort he has to put in lifting Loki's weight.

A sudden groan escapes his mouth when Loki pulls his hair hard, causing him to tilt his head back. Loki's lips are on his exposed neck only moments later, kissing and licking and sucking on his skin, his movements barely faltering as he busies himself with marking Thor's neck. 

Thor relishes the attention and can't help shivering as Loki makes his way to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, his hot breath ghosting over his damp skin. 

"Feels so good..." Loki pants and the sound - beautiful and deep and breathless - makes Thor groan, his dick twitching inside Loki. "Feels like you're splitting me in half with your fat cock. So good, so fucking good," Loki says between moans and Thor instinctively starts rocking his hips up, finding himself _wanting_ to split Loki in half, _needing_ to know how he sounds when he's completely ruined.

"Yeah, that's it, that's it," Loki encourages as he keeps riding his cock with more and more desperation. "Harder, baby, you won't break me. And I wouldn't mind if you wanted to. Come on, Thor, _fuck me_ ," Loki all but growls, his grip on Thor's hair tightening like he's daring him to not obey. 

A groan from deep in his throat leaves Thor and he grips Loki's thin waist, his hold firm enough to bruise the pale skin. He starts easing him up and down his cock with rough, sloppy movements, manhandling Loki's body like he weighs nothing. 

Loki’s face is beautifully flushed and shining with a thin layer of sweat, his hair even more disheveled than it was before, his lips red and parted. Just the breathtaking sight of him bouncing on his cock makes Thor leak inside the condom. “Fuck, you’re pretty,” he grunts, his pace only growing more brutal, fucking into Loki with unforgiving thrusts, something that Loki seems to more than appreciate.

"Don't stop- fuck, Thor, don't fucking stop. Come on, fuck me harder, baby," Loki says, sounding demanding even when his voice comes out in broken whines. "I want you to fuck me so hard that tomorrow all I’ll be able to think about will be your huge fat cock filling me up so perfectly," Loki moans, filthy filthy words leaving his pretty lips and Thor finds that he _wants_ that; he wants Loki's body to carry his marks and he wants Loki to ache and feel empty until Thor is buried inside him again. The thought makes Thor's dick throb, his orgasm approaching more and more with every passing second.

"Loki, _fuck_ \- if you keep saying things like that this is gonna end very fucking soon," Thor warns, but doesn't stop thrusting up into Loki's greedy hole, moaning every time his cock is being swallowed in the delicious heat of Loki's body.

"Yeah? You close, baby?" Loki keeps riding him as much as he can with Thor's hands gripping him tight, meeting his thrusts with the same eagerness, his neglected dick slapping against their stomachs with every movement, leaving precum wherever it touches. 

"So fucking close. Fuck, Loki, _please_ ," Thor says again and again, feeling almost delirious with lust and pleasure, moaning when Loki crashes their lips together, the kiss messy and wet thanks to their relentless movements. 

"Thor, touch me," Loki demands and then whimpers when Thor immediately grips his cock. He starts stroking him fast, matching the pace of his thrusts, eager to make both Loki and himself come soon. 

It doesn't take long for them to reach their orgasms and Thor feels lightheaded as he empties his release in the condom inside Loki, letting his head fall back to rest against the couch, desperately panting for breath. Loki's climax comes right after and he rides Thor's sensitive cock mercilessly, clenching around him and spilling his load all over Thor's stomach. 

Loki rests his forehead rests on his shoulder afterwards and they stay like this for a while, trying to catch their breath. A lazy, satisfied smile makes its way to Thor's face when Loki starts to absently caress his hair with long, delicate fingers.

"Well, that was one hell of a welcome to the building," Loki says and Thor laughs, humming in agreement. 

"Just doing my duty as a good neighbor," he replies, this time earning a laugh from Loki. 

"So, that was fun, we should definitely do it again," Loki says, pulling away just enough so they can look at each other, and Thor nods eagerly, his dick slightly twitching in interest, still buried inside Loki. "Not right now, Jesus," Loki laughs, shaking his head fondly. 

"Sorry," Thor murmurs, offering him a sheepish smile, his face heating up; he didn't mean to look _too_ eager.

"You're adorable," Loki says, grinning and definitely not sounding like he minds his eagerness. "Now, though, I'm exhausted and I really want to sleep. Come by tomorrow to finish this," he motions back towards the desk, "and then you can fuck me on it. We'll have to check if you’ve done a good job, after all," he says, smirking, and kisses Thor before he has time to reply anything. 

Loki pulls away after a few kisses, wincing slightly when he stands up and Thor's cock slips out of him. 

"Goodnight, Thor."

The kiss on the cheek Loki gives him just before he leaves is probably what makes him blush the most. After all the filthy words and intimate touches, the sweet gesture has his face turning red, ears and neck burning up, and Loki must notice it if the chuckles that he lets out is anything to go by. 

"Goodnight. It was nice meeting you, Loki," he says sincerely, admiring the warm smile that forms on Loki's face.

"You too, big guy. See you tomorrow," he replies and winks playfully at him.

Thor grins and nods, before making his way upstairs. He might have lost his sleep, but his night turned out much better than he could have ever expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!🤗❤️


End file.
